I Have a Confession to Make
by neversonbabies
Summary: I have a confession to make. I woke this morning before your alarm went off and when I opened my eyes you were the first thing I saw...I think I fell in love with you all over again. BRITTANA FUTURE FIC.
1. The Letter

I have a confession to make. I woke this morning before your alarm went off and when I opened my eyes you were the first thing I saw. I cannot imagine a more beautiful way to greet the day. Truly. Light was just starting to fall through the window across from our bed and it was making everything warm and inviting. You were still dreaming; something happy, I could tell, by the slight smile you wore. As I watched your beautiful face rest at ease I think I fell in love with you all over again.

Santana, you are my light when there is darkness, color when the world is only tones of gray. You are music when all I hear is noise and joy when everything else is sadness. You are my beacon of hope, my guide, and I would be lost without you. You are love, my Darling, so pure you must be from grace.

I have had the privilege of being by your side as you have become the woman you are today. I have watched you grow from fear and insecurity into strength. True strength. The strength to accept who you are and not have to hide it. When this all began you were a girl afraid of the truth, but now you are a woman that fights for it. You fight for people like us. You serve them and defend them when others will not based on who they love. You fight for all of them and in the process you fight for us and our right to be. There is no way for me to express how proud I am of you. You do so much good in this world and I hope that in treasuring you I can begin to give it back. I do treasure you. With every part of my soul do I love you. I love you for everything that you are.

I love you for the way you still look at me. When I meet your deep gaze I still feel that spark inside. It's the spark I felt when I first realized we were more than best friends. That was when I realized that what I felt for you was something I would never feel for anyone ever agian. I had no idea then that we would come to this. Neither of us knew. How could we have expected to fall in love the way we did? I know that you more than I tried to repress it out of fear, but I'm am endlessly grateful that your want of me overpowered that anxiety. Look at what has come of it. Us. _We_ have come from it.

I love you for your sarcasm and wit. Your mind is so shockingly quick to make me laugh that I can't always expect what is going to come out of your mouth next. Your comments are at times blunt, but always spot on. You see things others don't see. You understand the humor in situations before anyone else. You are brilliant, Santana. Absolutely brilliant.

I love you for loving me despite my flaws. I know you must grow frustrated with me at times, but I thank you for always sticking by me. Thank you so much for all of your encouragement when others wrote me off. You were the first person to tell me that I was smart. When everyone else was busy whispering that I was stupid, or idiotic, or ditzy, you took me aside and told me that I was smart and that I should never let anyone tell me otherwise. When I told you that I was tired of correcting people you told me you'd do it for me. And you did. I don't think you realize how much that meant to me. Those words have stayed with me ever since. They were the strength behind me working to be able to go to college like you. They powered me through the endless practices and routines I put together. Your words are my mantra now. Have I ever told you that?

Most of all, I love you for showing me how to love back. I had always thought I knew what being in love with someone was like, but then I gave in to your caring words and softly whispered promises. You changed my world that afternoon. You taught me that love isn't always easy, but that it can be so fulfilling when done right. It is from you that I learned to be forgiving. You forgave me for not realizing that it was you who I was meant to be with, so I have forgiven you for the hesitance you had with publically loving me back. I didn't know then how scared you were. You only told me later how frightened you were that people would abandon you if they knew. Darling, you should have told me over and over again how much reassurance you needed from me. Had I known, I would have stepped up more. I would never have waited so long to stand by you. That's one of my flaws, you see. I need to be told things more often than left to feel them out.

Why, you ask, did I write you this letter instead of telling you all of these things to your face? When did I even have the chance to sneak it into your briefcase? Honey, you are a creature of habit. Every morning you wake up, grumble as you bat at the alarm to shut it off, and then groggily shuffle into the bathroom to shower. You always take between 20 and 25 minutes. That is plenty of time to write a letter to you, especially when I'd already written it in my mind. I have been thinking about writing you this letter for weeks and I've been planning how to describe my love for you for days. This morning, as I lay there adoring you, I knew it was time.

How then, did it get into your briefcase without you noticing? Judging by your habits, I assume you packed your briefcase after you were showered and dressed for work. But I know you do something that you don't even notice. You set your briefcase down on the kitchen counter, opened it, and then went to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. You then put the water down somewhere near your case and reached for some kind of fruit from the stand in the center of the island. That was when I slipped this letter into the folder on top. I'm sure you didn't suspect a thing when you placed both items in the briefcase and snapped it shut. I hope you were surprised when you found it. Did you find it cute that I wrote you a love letter? Did you think it was romantic that I hand wrote it and then sealed it with a literal kiss? I hope so. I wanted to make you smile at your desk. Maybe even happily sigh and chuckle to yourself. I wanted you to see this letter and know exactly what you mean to me. I wanted you to read it word for word and understand that I mean every bit of it. Know that I have written and re-written these words in my mind for days now. I have had them buzzing inside of me, bursting to come out. I wanted you to know that not only do I love you, but that I love you more than I will ever love anything in this world. It is you above everything else that I cherish.

Now we're back to why. Why did I write this when I could have told you all of it not more than a few hours ago? I had to write it and lock it in your briefcase so I couldn't get scared and change my mind. I'm worried about how you're going to react to what I have to say. I shouldn't be so ridiculous, I know, but there's always a chance with you that things won't go the way I expect them to. I'm scared of what's going to happen and how it's going to change things because what we have right now is so perfect. You always say, "why fix what isn't broken?" but you're never referring to us when you say it. I don't want you to revert to how it used to be with us. It used to be that when I pushed you to evolve, you panicked and took ten steps back when you'd only managed to take one step forward. I don't want you to get scared and back away from me. I don't want you to deny everything we've worked for because I need things to change. I do. I need us to change again and I already know you're going to worry about it. The thing is, you can't this time. I already claimed that, so you're left with reassuring me. Please, please reassure me. I need you to.

I think you know where this is headed, so here goes…

Santana, darling, I want to ask you something. Something wonderful, I hope. So once you're done reading this I want you to call me. Immediately. Wherever you are, call me. If you're at the office, if you're at lunch, if you're in the car, if you haven't even left the driveway yet, call me and let me know where you are so I can come to you. I will go anywhere for you, you know that. So please, baby, please call me because I have something I'm dying to ask you.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SO FLUFFY! LOL<strong>

**I like the way I ended this, but I'm really tempted to turn it into a twoshot. Yay or nay?**


	2. The Response

**So after Tuesday's episode I HAD to haul ass and finish this finale up. I'm sorry, but I was underwhelmed. AND THERE WAS NO KISS. I was sooo petitioning for them to have a "moment" on the dance floor and it never came. I guess the classroom bit was a good enough placeholder, but I am expecting great things from you RIB in the next two episodes. Do not disappoint!**

**As for this story...oh my god you guys! Talk about pressure! I had no idea ya'll would be so interested in my little "one-shot!" I have to thank all of you so, so much for urging me to continue this little story. It was so hard to decide on an ending! I had three solid ideas running in the end there and it took me a while to decide on this one. It's the one I think suits this story most. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p>…<em>Santana, darling, I want to ask you something. Something wonderful, I hope. So once you're done reading this I want you to call me. Immediately. Wherever you are, call me. If you're at the office, if you're at lunch, if you're in the car, if you haven't even left the driveway yet, call me and let me know where you are so I can come to you. I will go anywhere for you, you know that. So please, baby, please call me because I have something I'm dying to ask you.<em>

Santana stared wide eyed at the letter in her shaking hands. Already it's ink was blurring from drops of tears hitting the paper. The message, though, still read clear. Brittany was going to propose.

Santana just knew it. She could read it in the depth of Brittany's emotion and careful choice of words. She'd never heard her girlfriend sound quite so elegant in her life. How long exactly had she been planning her speech? How many rough drafts had she gone through, searching for the exact right things to say? She'd gotten it perfect. They were the perfect words for a perfect declaration of love. Brittany was perfect. They were perfect. Santana choked back a sob and thanked god for giving her an office with a door.

She loved Brittany more than words could describe. How could she explain the feeling inside her when her beautiful blonde looked at her with those gorgeous, piercing blue eyes? What words were there to describe the pure, unadulterated passion that encapsulated their love? Who would understand the way her heart yearned for her? She was her paramour, her lover, her confidant, her soulmate. They were the alpha and the omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end. No would could understand that. Ever.

The depth of their love was endless. It had grown from pure faith. Faith in each other when there was no one else. They had come from a community that didn't understand them or how honest their feelings and intentions were. By the time they left, together and stronger than ever, that community had changed. It accepted them and others like them. Kids didn't have to fear so much because, as a pair, they'd broken the mold. They'd shown how sincere and wholesome young love could be, regardless of gender or orientation. Their love had been strong and ever present, unavoidably obvious after both had come out. And that had only been when they were teenagers.

They had grown since then, luckily in the same direction. They had gown together, not apart like most teenaged couples do. They were a compact unit now, operating together fluidly. They were one, united in trust and devotion, and there was truly no where left to go but towards marriage. Santana knew that as she reread Brittany's letter five times over, each time picking up nuances she'd missed. The depth of the feeling in Brittany's words continued to take her breath away. Literally. Every time Brittany tried to explain why she was in love with her, Santana ceased to breathe. Of course she knew Brittany loved her, and Brittany had to know she loved her too, but how in the world had she managed to word it so wonderfully? Santana was stuck speechless, unable to voice what she was feeling. It just was. The feeling filled her chest, puffing it with mirth and appreciation. It made her see everything as lightness and joviality. It was everywhere all at once and incapable of being constricted to mere words. It made itself known in everything she did. She could feel it bubbling around as she sank into her desk chair. It was in her fingers as they gripped her letter for dear life. It was even in her lips as she smiled through the tears pooling in her eyes. The feeling of love she felt for this woman was beyond what she could explain.

Santana spread the letter out in front of her, neatly smoothing out the creases she'd created in her surprise. As she read through it once more her hands slowly came up to cup over her mouth and nose. The few tears redirected themselves over her hands and spread into the cracks between her fingers. How could she possibly respond so artfully? Anything she could possibly say would never live up to how elegantly Brittany had worded her feelings. She would come off inadequate no matter how hard she tried. There was no way to match this expression of love. She could only watch in amazement as she obeyed Brittany's request and called home.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hey, this is Britt and Santana. We couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

_Baby? Hey, it's me. I…um…I just read your letter. A few times actually. Britt, it was beautiful (sniffle). God, I'm going to get you for making me cry at work (laughter). Babe? Are you there? Honey, I do think I know where your letter was headed. I…oh god, I don't think I can speak right now. I can't handle it. Baby, just call me back. I'll be at work. Okay? Bye._

* * *

><p><em>Ring…<em>

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hey, this is Britt and Santana. We couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

_Hey, Britt? It's been about half an hour now and you haven't called me back. I sort of expected you to call me right away. Or even come charging in here without warning me. Maybe you didn't get the message yet? I'm still waiting for you, honey. I won't leave my office until you at least call me. Bye._

* * *

><p><em>Ring…<em>

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hey, this is Britt and Santana. We couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

_Oh my god, Brittany! Pick up the phone! I tried your cell I don't know how many times…eight. Eight times, and it's just sending me to voicemail. I'm getting worried, Bee. You sounded so unsure at the end of your letter and I just want to reassure you that I absolutely adore you. You know that I love you just as much as you love me. There's no reason to be scared. Alright? Call me._

* * *

><p><em>Ring…<em>

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hey, this is Britt and Santana. We couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

_(congested, nasal whining) Jesus fucking Christ! Brittany! God dammit! Please tell me you're okay, at least. It's okay if you're scared or freaked out or whatever. If you need to take it back for now because you need some time, I'm okay with that. It's okay, just don't do something we'll both regret. I'm going to sit in this fucking office until you tell me that you're okay. There is nothing you can do that I won't standby. Not a single blessed thing. Call. Me._

* * *

><p><em>Ring…<em>

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hey, this is Britt and Santana. We couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

_(outright sobbing) HONEY I'LL SAY YES! DAMMIT, BRITT. PLEASE DON'T BE DOING THIS TO ME. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STILL BE HOME WHEN I GET THERE. I'M LEAVING THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL BE THERE. YOU NEED TO BE THERE FOR ME BECAUSE NOW I'M SCARED AND I NEED REASSURANCE TOO. I WANT YOU MORE THAN I'VE EVER WANTED ANYTHING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WOULD EVER SAY NO TO YOU. NEVER. I MAY EVEN WANT THIS MORE THAN YOU DO. I CAN'T-_

_You have reached the message capacity. Please call back or hold for more options._

* * *

><p><em>Ring…<em>

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hey, this is Britt and Santana. We couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

_FUCKING SHIT JUST BE THERE. I'M COMING TO YOU._

Santana came skidding into their apartment twenty minutes later. For the first time in weeks she threw her briefcase aside, not caring about the contents within, and rushed into the darkened living room. With a clank she tossed her keys at the end table and flicked on the table lamp, casting everything with a yellow glow that competed with the blue, natural light coming through the curtains. "Brittany?" she called, slowing her gate. She carefully stepped into the silent room and came to the icy revelation that she was alone. Her agitation rose. "Baby? Are you here?" She was met with silence. Frantic, Santana barged through every room of their tiny apartment, needing to prove to herself that Brittany hadn't abandoned her. "Brittany?" Santana cried, wrenching open the hall closet, the only door she hadn't tried. A broom fell out of the doorway, but nothing else. With tears blinding her, Santana stumbled into the kitchen once more. Carefully she scanned her surroundings. Not a single thing was out of place. Even the left over coffee from that morning sat cold in the glass pot on the counter. Everything was where it should be. Almost. Except for her girlfriend. Brittany was no where to be found. Santana shuffled into the living room, heavily sedated with worry, and stood in the center of the room. Her arms hung limp at her sides, her shoulders slumped in sorrow. "Brittany…" she moaned aloud to the empty apartment. The returning silence resonated within her. Santana dragged herself to the end table, grimacing at the light shining from the lamp they'd picked out together. With a click the light ceased, enveloping her in darkness.

Half an hour later her keen ears picked out the distant sound of heels tapping in the hallway outside. As the tapping grew louder, so did Santana's breaths. Closer they came, echoing off the smooth plaster just outside the door. Her heart began to beat in time with the clacking, as if the rhythms depended on one another. When the tapping came to a standstill, so did Santana's pulse. She jumped at the sound of the clatter of keys and the metallic grind of a key fitting into a lock. When the door finally creaked open Santana cried out with a sob.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she crowed, rushing at the figure in the doorway.

Brittany staggered back against the door at the jolting surprise. "Santana! What are you doing here? Baby…what happened to you?" Brittany reached out to wipe away the mascara now coating Santana's cheeks. The Latina swatted away the gesture.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I THOUGHT? HOW COULD YOU, BRITTANY? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE HERE!"

"Wha-" Brittany's eyes were wide with shock as Santana gripped her arms gruffly and pulled their bodies tight together. She felt the wetness of her lover's tears against her neck as the tiny woman began to sob in relief.

"I thought you were gone! I thought you got scared about all of the things you wrote me and ran out! I-I thought you left me here alone!" Santana cried into her girlfriend's neck and breathed in the familiar, comforting scent she'd grown to expect every day.

"Shh" Brittany comforted, rubbing Santana's back in small, soothing circles. "It's okay, babe. I'm here. I'm right here." She dropped her head so her ear pressed against Santana's and turned inward to place a kiss on the tanned skin just above the thin chain her girlfriend wore. It was strung through a single key-shaped pendant that Santana never removed. Brittany wore the matching lock around her own neck. Santana jerked away from her abruptly.

"Where the fuck were you? Why can't you just answer the phone like _normal_ people? Why do you always have to screen calls? I never know if you're home or not!"

"You didn't call me!" Brittany replied indignantly.

"Oh really?" Santana marched to the blinking answering machine and proceeded to play all 6 messages she'd left, each increasing in panic and volume. "Nope. Totally didn't call you, Brittany."

"Did you not consider calling my cell? Maybe I had to go out for a minute and pick something up."

"Check. Your. Phone." Santana clenched her fists at her sides. She was NOT going to lose her temper.

Curiously, Brittany withdrew her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. No matter how many times she pushed the buttons or how hard she jabbed at them, the plastic contraption would not boot up. "It's dead."

"I KNOW IT'S DEAD, BRITTANY. I THOUGHT YOU TURNED IT OFF ON ME!"

"No! Why would I do that when I'm _waiting_ for you to call me?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU RAN OUT ON ME!" Santana bit her trembling lip and fought back the fresh round of tears threatening to fall. Brittany began to apologize, but was cut off by a set of lusciously soft lips colliding with her own. The lips pressed into her urgently, giving away the intensity of the moment. They pressed so roughly it almost hurt and sucked so hard she knew hers would be swollen when they parted. Regardless, she kissed back, trying to transfer any sense of calm she could. Just as abruptly Santana pulled back, a wet thwacking sound echoing around the room, and pressed her forehead against Brittany's. "Don't you ever do this to me again, Brittany S. Pierce. If you ever scare me so damned bad again…" Santana shook her head and closed her eyes, not willing to imagine what she would do if the situation ever arose. Slowly her heart rate returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean to do this to you. I wanted it to be so perfect when you finally read my letter."

"It's a beautiful letter, Bee. So completely adorable. I couldn't stop re-reading it."

"Where were you when you found it?"

"About to go to lunch. I was looking for an address in my briefcase and it fell out of a folder."

"I…I hope it comes close to telling you how much you mean to me."

"I think it begins to cover it." Santana sighed, normalcy beginning to return to her. "My god, where were you?"

"I had to pick something up."

"Well I hope it was worth giving me a heart attack."

"Do…do you want to see?" Brittany chewed the inside of her lip, nervously playing with Santana's hair. She'd pulled it out of the chignon she'd twisted it into that morning. Remnants of the smooth surface she'd left with hung around her crown. The rest fell in loose waves about her shoulders. Beneath her twirling fingers Brittany felt Santana stiffen up.

"…yes." Both women pulled away and locked gazes. Both knew the other knew. Both hesitated to let go completely. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Tana."

"Are you upset that I'm nervous?"

"No. You aren't any more nervous than I am and I'm petrified right now."

"Don't be" Santana reassured with a smile.

"What if you don't like what I have to ask you?"

"I don't think that's possible right now. There isn't anything you could do to make me say no."

"I haven't even asked anything yet" Brittany laughed nervously.

"Just let me see it, Britt."

Brittany nodded and carefully withdrew herself from their embrace. She knelt next to the oversized bag she'd dropped upon being accosted at the door and rifled through the contents. Santana could hear the clinking of plastic against plastic, the jingling of coins falling against one another, and then finally the rustling of a plastic bag. When Brittany stood again she was clutching a small, white plastic bag. Inside sat a single, weighty object. Santana's eyes flicked to Brittany's face. The blonde was peering into the bag, and NOT looking at her girlfriend.

"Britt?" Slowly Brittany's eyes rose and met those of the woman standing three feet away from her. Santana cocked her head to one side and shoved her hands in her wide-legged pantsuit trousers. Timidly she took a step forward and then another. When she stood before Brittany she too peered into the bag. Inside was a solitary black box. It was remarkable how plain ring boxes looked. Really, they were made of cardboard and velveteen fabric. Nothing spectacular. Yet, the iconic nature of the black ring box was universal and even though she knew exactly what was inside, Santana's heart still raced. "Do you want me to pick it up?" she whispered when Brittany didn't move.

"I think you have to. I'm frozen."

Santana gingerly reached into the bag and felt the rough texture against her fingertips. She held the black box up for both of them to see in the palm of her hand. "Oh my goodness, what a lovely box. I've always wanted one just like it. You really shouldn't have."

Brittany laughed. "This is why I love you."

"At least hand it back to me. Don't make me do the whole thing by myself."

Brittany let the plastic bag flutter to the wood floor and took the box from Santana's hands. She turned the lid towards herself and, with a creak, opened it so only she could see. A smile parted her lips. "Every time I look at this I get excited for you. It's so pretty it hurts, just like you."

"_Every time_?"

"I've been scoping it out for a while. Then I had to get it sized and engraved after I finally bought it. They just finished polishing it this morning and I had to drive all the way over to the shop to pick it up."

"You…you've had it for a while now?"

"Oh yeah. At least a month."

"And you waited this long?"

"It had to be right." Brittany shrugged simply and gazed back down at the little black box in her hands. She flicked her eyes back to Santana's strained face. "Do you want to see now?"

"Please."

With a grin Brittany gestured for Santana to outstretch her hand. She placed the box, lid open, in her palm. Santana gawked. "Bee…"

"I knew you'd love it."

"Oh my god." As she withdrew the ring from it's place in the box it caught the light and shone even brighter. It was platinum, an instant plus, and in the center sat a perfectly square princess cut diamond flanked on either side by two smaller ones. Santana wasn't going to pretend that the size of the central stone didn't shock her. "Brittany…how can we…this is too much. I don't deserve this, it's too much."

"Yes you do. You deserve as much beauty as possible."

"We can't afford something like this."

"Yes we can. I've been saving for a while now."

"Baby…" Santana reluctantly tore her gaze from the ring before her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Exactly how long have you been planning on doing this?"

"I started saving for your ring a couple years ago. I've been taking a bit out of every paycheck and gig I get without telling you. Sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise, though."

"Wait. Years? You've been wanting to marry me for _years_?" Brittany reddened.

"I wanted to marry you the moment we started dating. You weren't ready, even after getting your Masters you weren't ready. I've been waiting for you."

"Honey. I have no words."

"I have a few." Brittany carefully took the ring from Santana's fingers and held it up so they could both see it. "Santana, I have loved you for so long that I can't remember _not_ loving you. Truthfully. I can't remember. You have been in my life consistently for so long that I don't remember not having you with me. No matter what obstacles, fights, moves, and relationships we've experienced, I have loved you. I will continue to love you until the day I die and I swear to you that my soul will continue to love you when my body cannot. We are meant to be. Forever. I hope somewhere in that beautiful mind of yours that you can love me back in the same way."

"I do."

"Not yet" Brittany joked, bringing a snort of laughter to the woman she was proposing to. "Santana, I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife and I want to be yours. I want to live my life with you as my spouse, my other half, my partner. I just want you, and I hope and pray that you want me too in all the same ways. Santana Lopez…will you please say that you'll marry me? Be my wife and I swear to you I will strive every day to make you proud of me. Marry me and I will give everything to you. I offer myself up to you, full mind, body, and spirit. I will give you all of me for the chance to say that you're mine and that I'm yours. Please…will you marry me?"

Santana paused and looked at the ring pinched between Brittany's thumb and index finger. This was almost perfect.

"I lied to you" she blurted. It took Brittany a moment to realize that wasn't the answer she'd been expecting.

"…excuse me?"

"I lied. I didn't find your letter at lunch today."

"…you didn't…" Brittany clarified, still holding the ring up to Santana in a confused state.

"No. I found it this morning while I was caught in traffic on the way to work."

"…so you didn't call me right away like I asked you to."

"No."

"…why?"

"Because I wanted to have something for you too." Out of her pocket Santana withdrew another ring box, only this time it was white. "I didn't want you to be without a ring when you gave me one."

Brittany gasped as Santana cracked open the box and inside sat a gorgeous white gold band. The bottom of the band split into three smaller strands as it came up around the sides and then twisted together in an interlocking vine-like design. It housed a solitary circular diamond in the center with tiny, sporadic diamonds interspersed within the vines. It looked one of a kind and it was.

"Now it's my turn." Santana choked back the urge to cry so soon. "Brittany, you are the most amazing person I have ever been allowed to know. You have taught me what courage is and what true confidence feels like. I didn't know how scared I had been until I was with you. I didn't know life could feel so easy or free. I thought everyone felt disappointment all the time. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be that way. I realized that was wrong when I realized that I was in love with you. Yes, I loved you as my best friend, but I didn't know how happy I could be until I admitted that I _loved_ you and that I had been romantically in love with you the entire time. You have been a blessing. An angel. You make my life so ridiculously happy that I pity everyone else for not having what we have. You make me complete inside. You were what was missing from my life and now that I know that, I won't let you go. Ever. You need to know that I love you in every way imaginable and that I return every sentiment and hope you just expressed. I hope our love in infinite and everlasting. I hope we will always bring each other happiness. I hope I can do you justice because you are so good inside and deserve everything you could ever want. I hope I can give you everything. I give you myself as you have offered yourself to me. I want to wake up with you beside me every day and I want to fall asleep next to you every night. I want us to grow old together and I want us to someday have a family of our own. I want everything for us, and it can all begin with a simple question. Will you marry me…too?"

Each woman held their respective rings to their partner and waited for each other to speak first. "I didn't expect that one" Brittany commented, shocked to the point to tears. Santana had already beaten her to it.

"I know you didn't" she sniffled.

"One of us has to answer first."

"You go."

"No, you go. I asked first."

"This is a great way to start off a marriage…with an argument over who goes first."

"Santana, please…"

Santana examined the ring once more, palmed the one she held in her right hand, and stuck out her left hand flat at Brittany. "Yes. A million times over, yes." She watched as Brittany slid her engagement ring over her knuckle and let it sit comfortably on her finger. Santana cried at how perfectly it fit her hand. The style was perfect for her, the metal her favorite. "Now you. Brittany? Will _you_ marry _me_?"

"Of course I will." Santana gently pressed the ring forward as it slipped past Brittany's knuckle. Together they laughed at the oddity of double proposing and grinned like fools because they were fiancés now. To seal the deal they kissed. Not as pushy as before, but softer and compassionate. Meaningful. Santana laughed as Brittany pressed their foreheads together. This girl was going to be the death of her. She was doomed. Everyone would notice the change in her instantly based on her smile alone. She didn't think she could ever stop smiling now and didn't care. Why? Because they were going to belong to each other. They had reached the culmination of their lifetime together. The uphill climb was over and finally they could let gravity take them over and coast along through life, hand in hand. She could feel an ease settle over them both. This was it. All that mattered now was them. They were complete, a whole, and it had all begun with a simple confession:

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? I hope it was okay. I like it. It makes their love seem so sweet. :)<strong>

**On the flip side, I REALLY like the alternate ending I started writing and I think I'm going to turn that into it's own short story. Expect it pretty soon from me. As always, this guy will be up on Tumblr pretty soon. If you want to keep up with updates and new stories by me, you can find the link to my page in my profile up top. Thanks for reading and a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed and commented. I love you guys!**


End file.
